O ženi
1. Za čoveka su božanstva jedna veza između njega i kosmosa, a za ženu su božanstva samo jedna veza između nje i čoveka. Žena nikad nije drukčije smatrala svoju religiju, kao što ni religije nisu bile milosrdne za ženu. Čak su mnoge religije potpuno prezirale ženu: budizam, hrišćanstvo i muslimanstvo. Žena kad veruje u religiji, ona veruje, kao primitivan čovek, sa svim oznakama sujevere. Za nju je Bog jedino strašilo, obučeno u belo; i kad se moli, ona vrača. Žena ne razume hrišćanstvo, niti je ikad postala hrišćankom po uverenju i po razumevanju dogme, ni po inspiraciji za ljubav prema bližnjem i bednom. Žena je opak epikurejac, koji prezire sirotinju, i ima instinktivno gađenje za siromaha. Po celom svom smislu za život, žena je svagda bezverna koliko i neverna. Ona više veruje u magije nego u molitve. Ona ne razume da je Bog jedna ideja o dobrom i o svetom, jedno duševno osvedočenje, i da je Bog tvorac i regulator života, bez kojeg se ne daje razumeti ni svet ni život. Ona se Boga samo boji, i sva njena ridanja su izrazi praznoverja. Žena ne zna šta je to praktikovanje vere van kulta i molitve, šta je konkretna vera mimo verbalnu veru: milosrđe i dobročinstvo. Pored tolikih primera ženskog milosrđa, ona je ipak sebična i nedarežljiva. Koliko žena prođu ulicom pored prosjaka ne pruživši im milostinju, samo zato što ih mrzi da skinu rukavicu, i da otvore novčanik. I kad učine kakvo milosrđe, to je opet njihova vradžbina i računalje na neku zamišljenu nagradu ili uspeh. Najčešće milostinju daju na ulici mlade žene žureći na ljubavni sastanak. Pobožna žena je neizmerno skrušenija nego čovek, jer veruje da je progoni jedno oko od kojeg se ne daje ništa sakriti. Ali se manje boji i Boga nego zlih jezika. Žene počinju bivati duboko milosrdne tek kad su i same duboko nesrećne; u sreći su bezdušne i pustoglave, sasvim obratno od čoveka koji je dobar samo kad je srećan. Jedna je velika nesreća što žena ne zna šta je život. Šta je odista život prema ženskoj ideji? Žena je dobra samo kad voli; ali kad voli, ona je viša od čoveka. Svakako, žena nikad nije naivna, a ljudi čak i ženu frivolnu zovu naivnom. Kod žene je urođeno da vara na malo i na veliko, svesno i nesvesno, namerno i nenamerno, a vrlo često i bez ikakve zle namere, i čak sasvim često iz najbolje namere: u najviše slučajeva, samo da bi se većma dopala. Ali jedna žena samo onoliko vredi koliko voli, a ona vara i kad najvećma voli. Ima žena koje nikad ne kažu laž, ali nikad ne kažu celu istinu. Mlada žena ima sve iskustvo starije žene, i svu radoznalost i ležernost devojčice. U mladoj ženi od dvadeset i pet godina počinje najveća strast za uživanjem, koja se zatim ne smiruje do njene pune propasti. Pronaći dobru ženu, to je teško kao pronaći u svom vrtu izvor petroleuma. Ali lukavstvo ženino nije uvek zloća. Znam lukavih žena koje su bile dobre, a znam iskrenih koje su bile nevaljale. Lukavstvo je dokaz slabosti i straha, većma nego zloće i zlonamere. Žena voli čoveka dok joj veruje. I onda kad ga ne voli, ona traži da joj ipak veruje. Ne voli se braniti ni kad je kriva; i hoće da ima iluziju da je držite za dobru i kad to nije. Kad je ne držite za dobru, ona veruje da je više ne držite ni za lepu. A njoj nije dovoljno ni da izgleda lepa, nego hoće da bude jedina lepa. Kad žena treba da se počne braniti, ona se ne brani, nego prestane da voli i počinje da mrzi. Zato, ne objašnjavaj se, nego ili uzmi ili ostavi. Duboko je uvređena kad je prave krivom, a nije kriva; a još je više uvređena ako joj kažu da je kriva kada to odista jeste. Žena nema osećanja odgovornosti kao ni dete; i ona se brani suzama, a ne razuveravanjem. Ali i kad moli za oproštenje, to ne znači da priznaje krivicu, nego izbegava grube scene. 2. Ako žena ima hrabrosti pred životom, koliko čovek ima pred smrću, to je što ima nepokolebivo veće pouzdanje u svoju gipkost, nego čovek u svoju snagu. Naročito veruje u svoju moć pretvaranja i laži. Laž je njeno obično oružje i obično utočište, čak i najboljih među ženama. Pretvaranje i laž su jedini izlaz iz nebrojenih njenih sukoba sa svim tiranima; roditeljima, mužem, svetom, idejama. Lažju ona prikriva svoje neznanje, koje je ogromno, i sebičnost, koja je neizmerna, i lenost, koja je besprimerna, i poroke, koji su često nezajažljivi. Zato ona prolazi kroz život trijumfalno, uvek praćena većma svojom legendom nego svojom istinom, nikad dovoljno poznata svom društvu, najmanje razumljiva onima koji joj stoje najbliže, a ostajući za čoveka koji je voli samo mit i nadrealnost. Ljudi nikad ne mogu da razlikuju ženinu laž od ženine istine. Ali ipak ljudi osećaju lažljivca, i kad ne mogu da se odbrane od laži. Brak se najčešće sastoji od jednog lažova i jednog nasilnika. Žene kad lažu, one uvek lažu na krupno i totalno; i kad imaju da sakriju sitnicu, žene negiraju i sve drugo što je s tom sitnicom u vezi, i to brzo, odlučno i konačno. Nije nigde bila, nije nikog videla, nije ništa čula; ne poznaje uopšte osobu za koju je vezuju zli jezici; nije bilo ničeg... A pošto tako poriče sve totalno i sve konačno, zato se lako i ne zapliće i ima uvek stav odvažan. A pošto ne laže uvek da naškodi, ona ne uzima laž za sredstvo kako bi drugim učinila zlo, nego samo da sebi učini dobro. Žena zna da ima nekih istina koje mogu da sve upropaste, ako se reknu samo iz ljubavi za istinom; i zato se ona služi lažju, ne prebacujući sebi da je lažov, verujući čak da dobar cilj uvek vredi koliko i dobar princip. Ona zna da je laž spasavala često i samu istinu u kritičkim momentima. Sveti Avgustin je rekao: "Lagati, lagati pošteno i pobožno..." Ali je to svetac rekao mnogo docnije nego što su tu ideju žene već bile usvojile za glavno načelo svog opstanka. Ako hoćete da vas žena voli, treba joj dati prilike da vas sto puta slaže, i da uvek izgleda kao da to ne vidite. Žena je toliko gipka i prilagodljiva, da, posle dva susreta sa nekim čovekom, tačno zna kakvu on ženu voli. I već od tog momenta ona prestaje da bude onakva kava jeste, i kakva će i dalje za sebe ostati; a daje sebi sve one odlike po kojima misli da će se najviše dopasti. Tako se ona napravi drukčijom nego što je u stvari, da ubrzo naliči većma na naš model, nego na svoju prirodu. Ona se toliko brzo obrne u samoj sebi, da prosečan čovek ne može ni da je prati u tom neverovatnom njenom obrtu. Ona tim samo postaje zagonetnija za glomazni duh čovekov, koji ne ume da je posmatra u tom njenom nameštanju kako bi od one kakva jeste, postala najednom onakva kakva nije. Žena je i inače uvek jedno biće za sebe i za ceo svet, a drugo za čoveka kojeg voli. Najčudnije je možda i to što se svakoj zaljubljenoj ženi čini da mora izgledati drukčija nego što jeste; i da bude okićena draguljima i vrlinama kakve nema, a ne samo onim kakve ima; i da sebi izmišlja čak i drugo poreklo, i drukčije društvene veze; a sve to uvek prema ukusu čoveka kojeg hoće da opseni. A ona hoće do opseni i iz prostodušnog i često najboljeg razloga: da bi zadobila čoveka kojeg voli. Taj put od istine, koja je u njenoj prirodi, do laži, koja je samo u njenoj pameti, ona prevali u nebrojnim sitnim prevarama. Jedan talijanski pisac kaže da i devojče koje ima najlepšu boju lica i usana, metne malo rumenila polazeći na kakav bal. Laž zbog dopadanja, to je glavna laž ženinog spola. Ta je laž međutim često nevinija nego sve iskrenosti čovekove. Žene ne mogu da ne varaju i kad su najzaljubljenije. Kad je žena izgovorila najveću laž, izgledala je sebi najveća. Laž daje ženi osećanje superiornosti nad čovekovim umom i talentom, i naročito, daje joj osećanje sigurnosti pred ursfenim brutalnostima čovekovim. Žena se ne služi lažju da napadne, nego da se odbrani. Nikad ne pitajte ženu da vam kaže nešto od svoje prošlosti. Nijedna ne voli da ima prošlost, niti joj daje kakvu cenu; a ako vam krije prošlost, to nije zato da nju sačuva za sebe, nego da vas ne izgubi. Ako hoće da prećuti prošlost, to je i zato što je žena prema prošlosti odista ravnodušna, jer žena po prirodi nije romantik. Žena ne podnosi spomen. Ona bezdušno sve krije jer ne želi da ima oči ni na čemu što nije u vezi sa čoekom kojeg voli u tom trenutku. Žena živi s dana na dan. 3. Znam ljude koji veruju da je ljubav samo za besposlene i za mesečare; i druge koje su ostareli, a nikad nisu bili zaljubljeni, i treće koji su smatrali za nedovoljno poštovanja svoje muškosti da svoju ljubav kažu ili pokažu. Samo ljudi velike uglađenosti i artisti u životu naprave od ljubavi neiscrpni izvor svoje radosti ili svoje tuge. Lirski pesnik govori o svojoj ljubavi ozbiljno kao o stvorenju sveta. I danas je više na zemlji samoubistava zbog propale ljubavi, nego zbog propalog imanja ili propale časti. Prosečni čovek uvek voli više ženu nego ljubav. Kod žene je sasvim obratno: retko je kojoj ženi dovoljan samo čovek, i koja ne čezne da bude i voljena. Istina, mnogo se na svetu manje misli o ljubavi nego što izgleda. Ljubav na svetu održavaju samo žene i pesnici. Svakako, od svih vaših ljudi, ženama su pesnici najbliži, jer i oni žive u stalnom uzbuđenju i imaju puno ženskog i detinjastog. Sanjalice i mistici, pesnici svagda nalaze da realni život nije dovoljno velik ni dovoljno lep, i oni grade da bi ga dogradili, i stvaraju da bi ga dovršili. Njihove su ljubavi nestalne, ali raskošne. Žena je blagodarna čoveku i koji je ne voli, ali koji ima izgleda da je voli; ne traži u čoveku herojstvo nego pažnju; veruje i u laži ako su delikatne i nežne, i uživa i u maloj sreći, ako je ništa ne muti. Čovek voli ljubavbol, a žena voli ljubavradost. Za ženu je ljubav blistava sasvim dovoljna. Žena može otići i u ludilo i u samoubistvo, ako je stalno trujete rečima o dubini ljubavi i lepoti suza; ali po svom instinktu deteta i epikurejca, ona mrzi svaku dubinu i ima užas od velikih suza. Žene koje vole ljubavbol, to su obično žene koje su prirodom određene majke. One se ne boje bola; one nose mesecima dete pod pojasom, gotove da se nagrde noseći ga, i da mu žrtvuju život rađajući ga, i upropaste mladost odgajajući ga. Žene koje ne trepe nikakav bol u ljubavi, to su one koje ne vole ni decu, ni materinstvo. Zato devojka koja unapred pokazuje da ne želi decu, neće nikad biti ni dobra žena, ni dobra majka, ni dobra drugarka, nego buduća raspikuća i opasan poliandar, koja voli svet većma nego kuću, sebe nego ikakvog čoveka; to je pustolov kojoj će muž služiti samo za pratnju i podvođenje. Znao sam, naprotiv, devojaka koje su u petnaestoj godini želele da se udaju, samo da što pre postanu majkama, i koje su unapred imale u glavi plan da imadnu svoje desetoro dece, i već tako unapred odredile i imena za svih desetoro. Prvi znak da jedna žena odista ljubi, to je kad se u njoj javi neodoljiva i bolna želja da dobije dete od čoveka kojeg voli. 4. Neko je rekao da čovek ne radi nego kad je radostan, i da mnogi insekti pevaju kad rade. Ali se i ne ljubi nego samo u radosti. Tužni duhovi i melanholici su često mislioci i heroji, ali retko ljubavnici. Žene vole samo veseljake koje ih zasmejavaju i iznenađuju. Žena mrzi čoveka koji je smešan, ali uživa u čoveku koji joj sve drugo napravi smešnim. Žena je nosilac radosti, i ne ceni nego ono što zrači i razdragava. Više za ženu vredi jedan dobar kalambur nego najdublja Njutnova istina. Za nju više vredi čovek duhovit nego dubok, a više blistav nego duhovit. Žena voli ležerne ljude jer joj oni praštaju njene ležernosti i radoznalosti; i voli poročne, jer se žene daju za porok a ne za vrlinu. Njih plaši vrlina koliko i um, jer um čovekov žena smatra za lukavstvo i za svirepo oružje prema ženi. Voli beznačajna ćeretala, jer je zadovoljna s malim brojem ideja; obožava anegdote, luduje za varoškim spletkama, uživa u uličnim hronikama. Ima ljudi koji su po salonima primani s najvećim urnebesom, jer su nosioci vesti koje se kazuju na uho, i koje drugi ne znaju ili ne vole. Ne samo religija, nego je i poezija oduvek bila opak sudija za žene. Pesnici su o ženama uvek rđavo govorili. Pevali su samo onoj koju su voleli, ili za kojom su ludovali. Pesnik ima za ženu dvoje; ima jedno mišljenje i ima jedno osećanje, a to mišljenje i osećanje retko kad naliče jedno na drugo. Kad pesnik nije ženu voleo ili mrzeo, on je se uvek bojao. Šta su za pesnika principi ljubavi? To su najčešće kaprici mašte kao i njegove pesme. Gete u sedamdesetoj godini voleo je devojku od sedamnaest godina, i prosio je najzad za ženu. Bodler je živeo sa ženom mulatkinjom, u kojoj nije bilo više od osamdeset centimetara visine. Žena pesnika Miltona, koji je pevao raj i anđele, napustila ga je zbog njegove ružne ćudi prema njoj. Nema skoro nijednog velikog pesnika kojeg žena nije ili prevarila ili zlostavljala: od Šekspira do Igoa, i od Molijera do Puškina. Latinski pesnik Lukrecije, koji nije manji od Vergilija, i koji je izvesno dublji, ima užas od žene. Za njega postoji samo fizička ljubav, kao i za mnoge rimske pesnike. Ali je, kaže, i ta ljubav skupo plaćena novcem, gubitkom snage i samoljublja; i zato je, po njegovom mišljenju, jedino spasenje pobeći do ljubavi. A može se, kaže, pobeći od ljubavi ako se ne izmišljaju svojoj ljubavnici vrline koje opa stvarno nema. Međutim, veli Lukrecije, nesreća je što zaljubljeni smatraju za zlato sve što je žuto. Oni i razroku ženu smatraju za suparnicu plavooke Minerve; i mutavu ženu smatraju samo kao ženu oprezku na rečima; i preterano mršavu, smatraju za vitku srnu; i ženu oštrokonfu, drže samo za ženu temperamentnu; i ženu pijanicu, smatraju za boginju Cereru, ljubavnicu Bahusovu. Sve žene nisu stvorene za ljubav. Za ljubav je žena koja ima duha da sve razume, i frivolnosti da sve želi da sazna. Žena je perverzna duhovno, a čovek telesno. Ima žena koje dožive duhovno veći broj poročnih stvari, nego što ih ijedan potpuno raskalašaan čovek doživi materijalno. Čovekje nemoralan dok ne počne da ljubi, a žena prestaje biti moralno nevinom od časa kad joj ode pamet za nekim čovekom. Platonska ljubav je samo ljubav čovekova. Svaka je žena dosadna osim one koju volimo. Međutim, ženi nije dosadan nego samo onaj čovek koji joj se ne divi, ili koji je ne želi, ili koji se ne divi makar njenom ukusu, ili se ne interesuje bar njenim psetom. Žena je azijski satrap kod kojeg uspevaju najplodnija laskanja samo ako su prikladno izrečena; ona tu pazi na reči, a ne na misli. I kad zna da joj lažu ona voli te lepe reči laži većma nego divljenje koje joj se prećutkuje. Mnogi veruju u intuiciju žene, a ta intuicija izvesno i postoji. Svakako, za mene, intuicija žene nije isto što i intuicija umetnika: jer je intuicija žene sterilna, a intuicija umetnikova je tvoračka. Intuicija žene je bolesna vidovitost, a ne konstruktivna sila. 5. Fizička lepota čovekova je jedina velika sreća njegova, i među ljudima, a ne samo među ženama. Između četiri velika svojstva koja jedan Antinjanin mora da ima, Platon na provo mesto stavlja telesnu lepotu. Herodot kaže da su stanovnici Hegeste kao boga proslavili Filipa iz Krotone, jer je bio božanski lep; a Pausanija kaže da su u Egi, u Ahaji, postavljali najlepšeg mladića za sveštenika u Zevsovom hramu. Biti ružan, to je odista biti nečovečan, i od prirode obeležen i isključen. Ružnoća poražava, seje obeshrabrenje, ubija radost, nosi nesreću. Vekovima se misli da je Sokrat bio ružan; međutim, Epiktet kaže da su bili lepi i Sokrat i Diogen, i da su obojica bili čak čuveni po svojoj lepoti. Ksenofont je bio lep kao Apoleon. Stendal, koji je jedne večeri sedeo u pozorišnoj loži u Milanu sa Bajronom, kaže da je bio zaluđen fizičkom lepotom tog engleskog pesnika. Međutim, zna se da je Horacije bio čovečuljak sa velikim trbuhom. Maleni stasom su bili Bajron, Tolstoj, Kits, Balzak, a SentBev i Stendal su bili i ružni. Lepotice ne čeznu za lepim ljudima, kao ni bogate za bogatašima. Lepe ljude vole žene koje nisu lepe, kao što za bogatim čezne fukara. Istina je da lepota čovekova osvaja odjednom, a karakter i duh čovekov osvajaju polagano, jer se karakter i duh ne obraćaju ženinom životu fizičkom nego moralnom. Veliki čovek, to je za ženu veličina koja zamara, dubina koja plaši, , pedantnost koja odbija, princip koji gađa u glavu. Za ženu više vrede dve radosti, nego jedna sreća, a više vredi sreća nego slava. Najlepše žene pođu obično za ljude bez lepote, a često čak vole i ružne ljubavnike. Mnogo puta žena ne voli čoveka ni čijoj se lepoti najviše divi; jer svaka žena instinktivno oseća da je fizič ka lepota žensko oružje, a ona to svoje oružje ne voli da vidi u rukama muža ili ljubavnika. Žena ne ide ni za čovekom koji ju je zaneo svojom lepotom ili svojom duhovitošću, nego za čovekom koji ima nešto što ona naročito traži. U najviše slučajeva žena traži osećanje sigurnosti. Žena nikad ne vidi jednog čoveka u celini, nego uvek u detalju; da lepo peva, ili lepo igra, ili lepo svira, ili se lepo oblači, ili se lepo ponaša; ili najzad, da ima uspeha u društvu ili uspeha kod žena. Salonska dama broji čoveku klase, godine službe, pare i zube; intelektualka mu broji misli i dela; cerebralna žena ne broji mu ni podvige ni trijumfe. Cerebralne žene su obično poročne i to na hladno. To je muškobanja koja nema ni ženske nežnosti, ni muške dobrote, i sasvim je nesposobna za ljubav. Viša inteligencija žene je uvek zlodejna za čoveka od srca. Takva žena je naoružana do zuba. Ako je čovek duhovno manji od nje, ona seče; ako je čovek silniji, ona se mačuje. Nikad se kod žene sa većom inteligencijom nisu uspele da razviju više osobine srca. Lepe žene su manje sklone poroku nego ružne. Lepotica se zadovoljava divljenjem i obožavanjem svoje okoline, a ružna traži utočište u prvom ljubavniku koji je bude smatrao da nije ružna. Zato su ružne žene većma zauzete naporom da se dopadnu, nego lepe, kojima to uspeva i bez napora. Prvi čovek koji takvu ružnu ženu nađe da je lepa, i koji joj to pokaže postaje njen neodoljiv gospodar. Da bi se dopale ljudima, ružne žene postaju muzičarke, spisateljice, slikarke, filantropi, a sada čak i parlamentarci. Žena voli većma lepotu nego vrlinu; ali žena voli samo svoju lepotu. Tuđa lepota joj izaziva zlu krv, kao tuđ novac i tuđ nakit. Ljudi su, naprotiv, u tom pogledu viši od žena, jer su u stanju da se dive i čoveku lepšem i umnijem i bogatijem od sebe. Jedino što ljudi ne opraštaju drugom čoveku, to je kad ima lepšu ženu nego što je njihova. Jedan čovek uvek izgleda drugom čoveku nedostojan lepe žene; i ljudi često jurišaju na lepoticu samo da je otmu čoveku kojeg redovno smatraju smešnim pored nje, i onda kada taj čovek nije nimalo smešan. Lepotice imaju skoro uvek ružne glasove, kao labudovi i paunovi, koji su najlepše ali i najgluplje i najsujetnije ptice. Naročito žene nemaju nikad lepo uho kao čovek. Lepa školjka uha je privilegija čoveka i veliki nakit čovekove glave, a ništa čoveka ne može da napravi vulgarnim i smešnim kao ružne uši. Oči pokazuju pamet, a usne pokazuju duševnost; zato oči znaju da lažu, a samo usne pokazuju iskrenost. Video sam u jednoj rimskoj galeriji kako sve biste slavnih besednika sa foruma imaju usta živa kao u deteta ili sočna kao u devojke; vidi se da je lepota prebivala nad tim pregibima i da je sjaj uzvišene reči ostavio na njima trag za sva vremena. Svi ljudi koji lepo govore, imaju lepa usta. Osetljivost i osećajnost čovekova leži samo na usnama i oko usana, a ne u očima, pošto se uvek čovek pazi da očima ne prokaže svoju pravu misao. Začudo, ljudi su najmanje u istoriji proslavljali lepotu ženine ruke. Margarita de Valoa, čijoj su se kraljevskoj ruci jednog dana divili, rekla je skromno i zbunjeno kako ima već četrnaest dana da je nije oprala. 6. Lepota fizička, to je neosporno jedna plemenita čovekova vrlina. Uostalom, telesna lepota je samo spoljni izraz viših unutrašnjih čovekovih lepota, jer lepota nije nikad bila osobina zlikovaca i nevaljalih žena; i, neosporno, uvek pored fizičkih lepota u istom čoveku boravi još nekoliko bilo duševnih ili duhovnih kvaliteta prvog reda. Priroda je uvek izgrađivala svoje pravo majstorsko delo s punom ljubavlju i izdašnošću, i nikad nije bila tvrdica ni u pogledu drugih osobina tog privilegovanog lica. Bilo je, istina, i bezumnih žena među lepoticama, kao i lepih ljudi među glupacima. Ali je to bio svagda redak slučaj; jer su uvek imali pored lepote ili blagorodno srce bez puno pameti, ili veću pamet bez mnogo srca. Ako lepotice obično svrše život u katastrofama i skandalima, često i ružnim ili glupim, to je zato što postanu žrtve tuđih strasti i tuđih sujeta. Ako su lepotice često neobrazovane, to je što je negovanje njine lepote bilo za njih važnije od nege njihovog duha. Svakako, lepota nije nigde usamljena. Ahil je bio najlepši mladić u Grčkoj, ali i najveći heroj; a Sofokle je bio najlepši mladić, ali i najveći pesnik. Hipatija iz Aleksandrije je bila lepotica koja je imala trostruku oreolu: lepote, vrline, i učenosti; ona je bila i veliki astronom i filozof svog vremena. Pompadur je bila najlepša žena, ali i veliki diplomat i državnik. Lepota je plemstvo i blagodet koju je Bog spustio na naročito izabrape među ljudima; lepota je i blagos lovena, jer ona kao sunce izaziva život, nosi zdravlje, i inspiriše religiozno osećanje. Kao što su antički Grci sva svoja božanstva pravili lepim, i hrišćani su najzad slikali lepim sve najveće ličnosti svoje crkve: Bogorodicu, Hrista, svetog Đorđa i sve arhangele. Uostalom, stari Grci su verovali da ružan čovek ne može biti ni dobar. Najlepša je žena u ljubavi ona za koju kažemo da je lepa a ne znamo zašto. Ljubavnice Luja XIV, najvećeg ljubavnika među svim kraljevima, nisu bile lepe, nego samo žene od duha i od srca. Gospođica Lavalijer je bila čak vrlo malenog stasa, bogknjava, smeđih očiju, velikih usta, zuba ne baš najlepših; a koračala je ružno, jer je bila hroma. Takvu je opisuje njen poznanik Bisi Rabiten, rođak slavne gospođe de Sevinje. Ali Rgbiten zatim dodaje da je Lavalijer imala pogled strastan i uman, reči pune duha i bleska, i da je bila iskrena i duševna, vrlo verna i sva predana, i, najzad, da je bila učena. I Mekole u svojoj istoriji govori da su ljubavnice engleskog kralja Džemsa II, savremenika Luja XIV, bile veoma ružne, skoro rugobe: Ana Hajt, a još nakaradnije Arabela Čerčil i Katarina Sidle. Bilo je sličnih ukusa i među filozofima. Dekart je prvi put voleo jednu razroku devojku, i otad je za ceo život imao slabost i simpatiju za razroke žene. Pesnik Bodler je bio zaljubljen u nakaze. Ima odista najlepših očiju koje ne umeju pogledati i najlepših usana koje se ne znaju osmehnuti. Obe ove velike i neopredeljive lepote su nematerijalne, jer su isključivo duševne. Lep pogled i lep osmeh nemaju čak ništa zajedničkog sa bojom očiju ili formom usta. Špa njolka ume da pogleda, a Francuskinja ume da se osmehne. Osmeh, to je zora i svitanje tela, najveći događaj i najlepši izraz duševnog u materiji. Ima očiju koje se smeju, i očiju koje govore, i očiju koje ćute; a ima očiju koje izgledaju da uvek nešto osluškuju i čekaju. Najlepše oči ima slovenska žena, jer uvek izgledaju začuđene. 7. Platonska ljubav je samo ljubav čovekova, a ne ženina. Uostalom, idealna ljubav i nije u instinktu, nego samo ljubav fizička. Ljubav idealna je produkt vere i kulture, i održava se nasiljem nad sobom. Žena nema osećanja požrtvovanja za druge nego samo za sebe, jer se ne ume osloboditi sebe, kao ni dete ni divljak, ni izići iz hiljadu malih sreća i nesreća od kojih je napravila svoj šaren i smešan život. Ona je vernija svojim prohtevima nego vašim najsjajnijim idejama. Poći će za vama, ali ne za vašim principom. Žena nije uzela ništa od naše civilizacije i religije; povila se samo za našim namerama, i pošla za jakim čovekom.Ona se nikad ne gadi propale žene kao što se mi gadimo propalog čoveka; naprotiv, traži njeno društvo; i kad joj ne zavidi, ona je izvinjuje. Žena u Egiptu i na Levantu i danas je onakva kava je bila otkad tamo postoji. Neznanje ženino ide do gluposti. One nisu u stanju da sačekaju ni odgovor na pitanje koje vam same postave. Nemaju ni za što pravog interesa, a najmanje za umetnost. Sve žena uzima za zabavu, i sve meri po svojim nervima. Ali ako žena nema dovoljno volje za učenost, ona to nadoknađuje spontanošću svojih prohteva, i prirodnošću svojih suđenja; a kad žena ima ukusa, on je uvek urođen i otmen. Ima jedan izvesni ukus koji je često stvar njenog spola. Žena ima većma ukusa za stvari nego za ideje, ali njen ukus nadmašuje u mnogom pogledu srednju kulturu čovekovu. Žena nije tvorac, ali je veliki asimilator. Uvek je u istoriji žena postala uglađena pre nego čovek, a ona je to i danas. Čednost nije u prirodi, i zato je nema ni u ljubavi; jer je ljubav samo čista i prekaljena priroda. Gde je mnogo ljubavi, tu je malo čednosti; a možda i obratno: mnogo čednosti znači malo ljubavi. U Parizu se mnogo luduje od ljubavi, i malo govori o čednosti. Ljubav i moral nisu rsfeni zajedno, niti se voze istim kolima: jedno je stvar božja, a drugo je pronalazak čovekov. Čednost su propagirali hrišćanski apostoli da bi njom siromašnim ženama dali načina da postanu bolje od bogatih, i da tako čedna devojka postane dostojnom svakog bogataša. Moral je nasilje, naročito moral seksualni; a kad nije, onda je hipokrizija. Treba imati navike morala kao navike izvesnih jela i pića. Žene su moralne više po svome temperamentu nego po svom uverenju. Ima žena koje ne mogu podneti pokvarene reči, kao što ne mogu podneti rđavi vazduh, ili ukvareno jelo. One su tad čedne i bez naročite volje, ili bez naročite namere, ili često čak i protivno svojoj volji. Ima zatim takvih žena koje bi se ponekad osvetile mužu, ili ljubavniku, za kakvu uvredu, crnim izdajstvom, ali, i pored svoje volje, ovakve žene ne ni zamisliti drugog čoveka na njegovom mestu. Moral je kod mnogih žena stvar urođenog ukusa, a ne vaspitanja; stvar fizička, kao što je kod drugih nemoral; jer moral nije u glavi, nego u krvi i u stomaku, kao stvar organska. Oni koji su moralni drukčije, slabi su ili lažni. Zato je rečeno: Svetac koji nije potpuno svetac, onda je đavo; a đavo, koji nije sasvim đavo, on je svetac. Ima žena moralno korektnih, ne iz ljubavi za čoveka i za moral, nego samo zato što su po karakteru pasivne, ili što ljubavi ne daju nikakvu cenu. Druge su opet moralne iz udobnosti za sebe, ili iz odvratnosti za javnu bruku. A treće su moralne iz krajnjeg nepoznavanja poroka. Svakako, fizički moral obično nije u prirodi ni u ukusu ženinom koliko je u ukusu čovekovom; dokaz, što je žena u stanju da se celom svetu pokaže gola, kad bi znala da bi je ceo svet j našao lepom kao boginjom. Uostalom, one ne pristaju da razgolićuju sebe, i da nose svoje gole grudi kao na poslužavniku. S vremenom je žena postala i deteubica. Vrlina je za mnoge žene nakit da se većma dopadnu; one koketiraju vrlinom pred ljudima, i polemišu vrlinom pred drugim ženama. Mnoge su mlade žene ponosne na svoju vrlinu, ali je vrlo malo ostarelih žena koje se svoje vrline sećaju s preteranim ponosom. 8. Moralna kontrola žene nad samom sobom, vrlo je promenljiva. Drukčije se žena oseća moralno snažnom pre večere, nego posle večere; pod maskom i u dominu, nego u običnom odelu; drukčije i nedeljom, nego u redovne dane; drukčije u mraku, nego u svetlosti; drukčije u gužvi, nego u mirnom salonu; drukčije u inostranstvu, nego u otadžbini; i najzad, drukčije na vodi, nego na kopnu; na severu, nego na jugu; pre podne, nego posle podne. Žena se teško odupre jednoj prilici, i kad bi se oduprla jednom čoveku, mada i najčistija žena ima svog fatalnog čoveka, koji treba samo da se pojavi pa da pobedi. Telesni porok je prirodna posledica društva, a ne prirode, jer je seljak čedniji od građanina. U mnogim zemljama seljak spava u kući zajedno sa svom ostalom čeljadi, i čak sa svojim životinjama, i nikad se on i njegova žena ne svuku potpuno goli. On do smrti ne vidi svoju ženu drukčije nego obučenu, a možda bi ga bio strah ili stid da je vidi bez odela. Porok se razvija u ljubavnoj dokolici i golotinji; porok je umnogom stvar mašte koliko i temperamenta. Svakako, porokje stvar bogatih i besposlenih. Moral je za čoveka stvar idejna, a za ženu estetička. Odista, na moralnim zakonima je sarađivalo osećanje lepote i osećanje harmonije više nego osećanje dobrote. Svet je moralan iz mnogih razloga, a nemoralan je samo iz jednog uzroka. Moral je često jedna ukorenjena navika duhovna, osobina fizička, sujeta porodična, račun lični. Ali svakako je moral fizička osobi na koliko i nemoral. Niko nije uspeo da izmeni ženu kako bi je od rđave napravio dobrom, ali retko ko nije uspeo da ženu izmeni ako je hteo da od dobre napravi rđavu. Žena nije ni bolja, ni gora, a možda ni drukčija nego čovek. Pogrešno je samo verovati da je žena po prirodi čedna, i zato po krvi staloženija i otpornija, ili po prirodi plašljivija nego ljudi. Ona je verovatno moralno inferiornija, a duhovno samo različnija. Žena je za nas jedno pijanstvo krvi kad smo mladi, ili bolest degeneracije kad smo stari. Žena je jedna divljač u kući. Ona ostaje uvek vernija sebi nego vama ili moralnom principu; živi uvek po svojoj prirodi većma nego po tuđim propisima, znači sasvim obratno od čoveka. Ženu treba uzeti za ono što jeste, i ne pokušavati da je izgrađujemo bolje nego što je Bog napravio; a ako se žena uzme za onakvu kakva je odista, onda može još doneti čoveku neizmerno puno radosti. Ima žena koje su verne i kad ne vole; a ima žena koje su jednom čoveku neverne i kad su u njega istiiski zaljubljene. To su anomalije ali koje su ipak istine, čak vrlo obične. Žene koje su verne i kad ne vole, verne su čoveku zato što nisu po prirodi sklone poroku. A druge su žene neverne čoveku, samo zato što su odveć verne sebi samima. Čovek odista mora izneveriti sebe, ako je, protivno prirodi, veran nekom drugom. Žena postaje neverna najčešće kad je to najmanje mislila, a često i kad to nije ni želela. Ne padaju samo poročne i pokvarene, nego često i savršeno čiste, i po prirodi verne. Žena pada iz raznih uzroka; iz ljubavi, iz dosade, iz strasti fizičke, iz sujete, iz slabosti volje, iz interesa materijalnog, iz romantike, iz manije, iz perverzije, iz osvete. Znači, najmanje deset različitih povoda, koji se nikako ne daju nazvati samo pokvarenošću fizičkom, kako se neverna žena obično okrivljuje. Žena koja padne u porok, uopšte nije toliko razvratna koliko je slaba. Kad ljudi ovo uvide, smatraće takvu ženu više za nesrećnu nego za rđavu. Ali na deset žena ima možda samo jedna koja nije sklona da padne bar zbog jednog od deset pomenutih motiva. Žena se često brani od poroka srčanije i poštenije nego čovek, jer zna da je ne kontroliše samo jedno lice nego celo društvo, i porodica, i religija, i istorija, i sve ostalo što su ljudi podigli protiv žene. Ima među ženama više heroja nego što ih ima među ljudima, ali su ljudi celu istoriju prigrabili za sebe, i za priče o sebi. Međutim, mi smo heroji u bojnoj vatri, a žene u hladnoj svakidašnjici; mi smo hrabri pred smrću, a one pred životom; mi pred drugim čovekom, a one pred celom sudbinom. Žena koja je lepa, ima za ceo dugi niz godina svoje mladosti da se očajnički brani od ljudi lepih, snažnih, bogatih, titulisanih, uplivnih, moćnih, slavnih; i čak, što je najteže, da se brani i od ljudi iskreno u njih zaljubljenih. Da se brani i od onog kojeg i sama voli!... Niko ne zna koliko treba imati moralne snage, ili koliku ljubav za drugog čoveka, pa odoleti svima zamkama koje mi ljudi bacamo pred žene. Žena voli svoje dete i kad je rđavo i ružno; i ona ljubi usta muža, i kad je po ceo dan na ta usta govorio laži i pogrde. Ona ide za čovekom i kad je razvratnik, i pomaže ga i kad je raspikuća. Ona prima u naručja i čoveka koga niko više ne že li da primi u kuću; i pruža mu svoja usta, i kad mu niko ne bi pružio svoju ruku. Ženu ne može da preinači nikakav čovek, ali može da je menja sredina. Žene u Andaluziji, sa očima koje izgleda da piju krv kao pijavice, samo su spol i ništa drugo. Žene u staroj Kastilji su mistici. Francuskinja je u svemu žena Francuzova; smela, pozitivna, duhovita, kaćiperka, s puno svile i pudera, i perja, i karmina. Francuskinja se daje najduhovitijem; Talijanka traži sentimentalnost i pare; Ruskinja se daje za paradoks i ludost; Engleskinja se daje džentlmenu koji je diskretan i perverzan, i koji se puno smeje; Srpkinja se daje onome ko je prevari; Nemica se daje muzikantu i konjaniku; Španjolka se daje i sad svome ispovedniku. Platon kaže da žene imaju iste sposobnosti kao i čovek, ali samo u manjem broju. Uostalom, Platon nije voleo žene, ni onda kad je lepo govorio o Ksantipi. On u jednom svom delu ne zna da li treba ženu staviti među ljude ili među životinje, zbog preterane razdražljivosti njenog spola. Istina, ženu su voleli i oni ljudi koji su o njoj i najgore mislili. Da je Dante mislio na svoju sopstvenu ženu, ne bi ispevao Beatriču; i da je Šekspir mislio na svoju ženu, ne bi napravio Dezdemonu onako plavom, ni Otela onako crnim. Čovekova beda nije samo u tom što ženu meri po sebi, mesto da je meri prema drugim ženama, nego što joj iziskuje samo vrline kakve ima najbolji čovek; ne dozvoljava joj ni poroke koje ima i čovek najmanje poročan. Čovek u ženi nikad ne vidi čovekove veličine, nego samo čovekove pogreške. Ženu je retko ko ispitivao prema onom šta ona vredi sama za sebe, nego uvek šta vredi u odnosu prema čoveku. Zato je žena i u literaturi dugo stajala u drugom planu. 9. Ništa ne upropasti ljubav koliko čovekova preterana dobrota. Da vas žena voli ženski, morate s njom postupati muški. Treba biti tiranin, ali dobar, onakav kakvog je Renan tražio za gospodara države. Žena treba da vidi jači spol od svog, jer ne voli mučenika u ljubavi, čak ni dobrotvora, nego zaverenika i razbojnika. Žena vas najviše voli kad ima da ona prašta vama, a ne vi njoj. Pred velikom dobrotom čoveka, žena gubi spolni osećaj na kojem je kod nje mnogo sazidano; a samo snaga čovekove volje, izaziva snagu njenog spola. Ne varaju nesrećne žene, one čiji su ljudi pijanice, grubijani, raspikuće. Najvećma varaju one žene koje bi trebale biti najvećma srećne i najvećma blagodarne. Jure za drugim ljudima baš one žene kojima je muž dao sve raskoši u kući, i sve počasti na ulici; i verujući da je sreća u suficitu, one taj suficit traže u drugom čoveku. Žene istinski nesrećne s mužem, zbog njegovih mana karaktera, ili njegove bolesti, ili siromaštva, obično ne traže drugde ni minimum sreće, ni da se negde naplate, ili negde osvete. Bol i beda naprave sve puteve maglovitim i noge teškim. Najsrećnije žene su odista najgore. Žena je u sreći raskalašna, koliko je u nesreći velika. Nikad ne bi trebalo potpuno usrećiti ženu, koja je svagda dete ili divljak, jer hoće da se prejede i prepije, i da porazbija sama svoje igračke. Zato žene najgorih ljudi nisu brakolomnice, i često prolaze pod dobre. Ali žene lepih ljudi, bogatih, radosnih, i srećnih, naprotiv, jure za maksimumom, i nemaju drugo u glavi nego radost i vratolomije. Čudno je da baš biraju obično ljubavnike i manje lepe, i manje umne, i manje mlade, i manje ugledne nego muž. Najmanje neverstava urade iz prave nužde, a najviše od obesti i od pijanstva sreće. Žena je po prirodi stvorenje zlo, sujetno i bolesno. Jedino što žena ima veliko, to je moć da nam ponekad dadne iluziju kako je sasvim drukčija nego što jeste. Ženin smisao o moralu i čovekoljublju, to je ono što u paleografiji zovu jevrejskom interpretacijom tekstova. Često ste mogli videti ženu pored sarkofaga njenog čoveka kojeg nije volela, ili kojeg je i varala. Ona tuda pokazuje bol koji naliči na jedno nemo besnilo. Ne treba zaboraviti da su ljudi komedijaši u radosti i u svečanim momentima, a žena je komedijaš u momentima tuge. Samo što žena ima i toliko ursfenog duha da se ne prikaže, i da izdrži tu glumu do kraja. Ne može postojati intimnost i iskrenost među čovekom i ženom, jer nisu istovetni po prirodi, ni jednaki u pravima pred prirodom. Žena po instinktu nema onoliku potrebu za intimnost, kao čovek. Mora se donekle izneveriti svoja sopstvena duša i priroda, pak da se bude veran drugom. Žena zato, po svojoj prirodi, nije prijatelj drugoj ženi. One se združe, samo kad je u pitanju neki čovek, ili mržnja prema nekoj trećoj ženi. Mi nemamo ni u mitologiji, ni u istoriji, ni u antičkoj drami, primera ljubavi drugarke za drugarku, a imamo opevanu ljubav Ahila za Patrokla, Polideuka za Kastora, Oresta za Pilada. Mnogi su veliki ljudi postupali prema ženi tako različno kao da nisu bili ljudi iste rase, čak ni istog vremena. Ciceron se razvenčao sa Terencijom što ga nije volela, a Julije Cezar sa svojom ženom Pompejom, samo zato što se o njoj rđavo govorilo; ali za mudrog i velikog Katona kažu da je svoju ženu Marciju pozajmio svom prijatelju Hortenziju, kao što je čuveni Mecena smatrao za čast jednog dobrog kurtizana, što je Avgust živeo s njegovom ženom. A međutim, ovo su sve bili ljudi istog doba i istog društva. Ima i kod najzaljubljenije žene jedno mesto u duši, koje hoće da se sveti onom kojeg voli: jedna mračna klica neverstva i zloće koju ni samoj sebi ne bi umela ni smela da prizna. Čovek zaljubljen odmah misli kako svoju sreću da podeli, a žena misli kako da svoju sreću udvostruči. Ženi nije dovoljno da dobije najviše od čovekove sreće, nego da što više otme od čovekove slobode. Jer joj je snošljivija njena beda nego čovekova sloboda, pošto je čovekova sloboda, odista, izvor svih ženinih nepravda i nesreća. Po nesporazumu koji izlazi iz spolnih razlika, i po nejednakosti koja dolazi iz socijalnih suprotnosti, čovek i žena su nepomirljivi jedno prema drugom. To ide često neprijateljstvo nesvesno, u mržnje prekrivene, u sukobe usitnjene ali postojane. U braku žena traži sve što joj se dopada, i uzme sve što može oteti. Čovek isto tako grabi za sebe sve ženino. Nigde egoizam ljudski nije tako opor kao u odnosu čoveka i žene, koji ratuju jedno protiv drugog ni sami ne znajući dokle ide to ogorčenje. Ljudi se bore sa ženama u ljućoj borbi nego s vetrovima, životinjama i morem. 10. Žena je ipak po svojoj prirodi uvek nečija žena. I žena, odista, ima samo jednog muža: a to je uvek onaj prvi. Andromaha je imala s prvim mužem Hektorom jednog sina, sa drugim mužem Pirom tri sina, i sa trećim mužem Helenom još jednog sina; ali je Andromaha samo žena Hektorova, i kao takva je inspirisala i Homera i Euripida i Vergilija. Uvek je za ženu prvi čovek jedini njen pravi čovek, čak i kad prestane da ga voli. Često je on njen gospodar i docnije, i kad god on htedne. U njenom karakteru ima trećinu njega; hiljadu stvari ona već vidi njegovim očima; a ima slučajeva kad i fizički sliče jedno na drugo. Niko ne zna koliko onaj koji hoće da voli, mora da pregori čak i od svog častoljublja. Najsrećniji su u ljubavi oni koji su izgubili smisao o sebi i svojoj ceni. Ljudi od najvećeg uspeha kod žene, to su oni koji trpe najviše uniženja. Ništa ne degradira čoveka koliko žepa, čak i kad je zaljubljena. Žena ne pravi razliku među ljudima, niti se razume u muškim odlikama. To mnogi ljudi dobro znaju. Ima stoga ljudi za koje je ljubav, čak i ljubav višeg roda, jedna perverzija: ljubav kockara za kocku, pijanice za punu čašu, pušača za duvap ili opijum. To je potreba da se živi polupiJan, da čovek pravi planove za koje se docnije kaje, i da se govore bezumne reči kojih je čoveka posle stid kad se otrezni. Za mnoge ljude nijedna žena na svetu ne vredi taj gubitak prisebnosti. Kad su pitali Pitagoru kad treba čovek da se oda zadovoljstvu ljubavi, mudrac je odgovorio: "Kad god hoćeš da se umanjiš". Pitagora je verovao da je fizička ljubav štetna za čoveka, jer ga zamara i skraćuje mu život. Pitagora je živeo osamdeset godina. Čednu ženu su smatrali višim bićem samo hrišćani. Opisuju se s naročitim ushićenjem neporočne devojke koje su umirale po tamnicama, katakombama, pećinama i amfiteatrima, žrtvujući se za hrišćanstvo kojem su najpre zaveštavale svoju telesnu neporočnost kao svoje najveće blago. U Toledu sam video ostatke kuće svete Levkadije, devojke iz prvog hrišćanskog veka, na kojima je neki kralj podigao crkvu, a drugi su kraljevi toj crkvi davali ogromne privilegije, i za kult svetiteljke skupljali naročite priloge. Kažu da je od te crkve i počela prava slava grada Toleda, jer su se tu docnije držali svešteni sabori, kraljevi krunisavali ili ekskomunicirali, i pravljeni državni zakoni. Duboko se veruje da je svetiteljska neporočnost ove devojke Levkadije spasavala Toledo od raznih nesreća. Svi su varvarski narodi prolazili pored njenog groba, ali ga niko nije uznemirio. Uopšte, hrišćanska svetiteljka je, po pravilu, bila čedna, prema uzoru majke Hristove, u kojoj je naročito isticana telesna neporočnost. 11. Žena ima više nežnosti, a čovek ima više dobrote; žena je velikodušna, a čovek je plemenit. Žena oprašta ali ne zaboravlja; čovek zaboravi i kada ne oprosti. Kad god je žena velikodušna, ona je to uvek prema čoveku, a nikad prema ženi. Čovek ima detinjstvo, mladićstvo i starost; a žena do kraja ostane dete, i, kao dete, sve smatra igračkom. Glupost je u prirodi, i najpametniji čovek ne uspe da tome uvek izbegne, ali žena je glupa samo po izuzetku. Na deset ljudi ima jedan uman, a na deset žena ima jedna glupa. Ljubomora je jedna forma gluposti. Na stotine ljudi nema ni polovinu koji su ljubomorni iz straha da ne bi izgubili ženu koju vole, nego su ljubomorni iz oholosti prema sebi, i iz straha da sami ne budu poniženi. Ima ih koji su uvređeni što ih je unizio drugi čovek, a ne što su izgubili svoju ženu. Zatim, ima ih koji su uvređeni samo zato što ih je ponizila njihova sopstvena žena. Međutim, svi ovi povodi dolaze iz gluposti. Ali, izvesno, čovek je najmanje ljubomoran iz ljubavi. Zato su ljubomorni samo ljudi okoreli egoisti. Žene egoista ne daje drugoj ženi ni čoveka kojeg i sama ona odbacuje. Jedan od hiljadu načina kojim čovek uspeva kod žene, to je kad se postavi između dva ženska egoizma. Ljubomoran je onaj koji hoće da bude voljen više nego što sam voli. U najvećoj ljubavi uživamo baš u onom što dajemo a ne u onom što primamo, kao kraljevi. Ljubomoran čovek, to je kao lakom siromah ili kao imućan cicija. Čovek u životu deli sve stvari na dobre i rđave, a žena na slatke i gorke. Žena u životu sve smatra za svoj nakit: kuću, ogledalo, sliku, stolicu, ulicu, psa i konja, grad i društvo, čak i čoveka kojeg voli. Znam jednu veliku rusku gospođu koja je imala nakita u biseru i briljantima što je vredeo četiri miliona zlatnih rubalja; a međutim, Kolumbo je za otkrivanje Amerike potrošio, prema računima koji se još vide sačuvani, svega četvrtinu miliona današnjih zlatnih dinara! Čak polovinu te sume utrošili su na popravku broda, što znači da je otkriće Amerike koštalo svega okolo stotinu i pedesethiljada franaka... Svakako, sve što okružuje ženu, manje je za nju od nje same, i sve je atribut njene ličnosti, koja je u sredini svemira. Da žena ne smatra sve za svoj nakit i svoje igračke, izvesno je ne bismo ni toliko voleli. Čovek voli u ženi ono što je detinjasto, jer samo detinjstvo daje iluziju mladosti, koja je za nas večna magija. Ako čovek napada ženu, to je jedino iz razloga samog spola. Kao zoološka fela, i spol je isključiv i samoživ. Ako i životinje mogu da misle, onda one imaju o nama, izvesno, isto rđavo mišljenje koje imamo mi o njima. U pogledu karaktera, postoje tri vrste žena: supruga, robinja i odmetnik. Ako nije supruga svog muža, ona je uvek supruga nekog drugog čoveka, i ovog će čoveka tražiti dokle ga ne nađe, a često ostaće mu verna i časna, i kada nije njegova žena. Žena bez sopstvene volje i personalnosti, to je žena stvorena robinja; ona je senka jednog ili drugog čoveka, ili čak obojice ujedno, uvek mučenica i uvek žrtva. A žena odmetnik, to je egoista koja ne voli nikog, niti je iko voli. Mesto volje ima prohteve; mesto ukusa, njene sopstvene načine; ona je zatočenik svoje ništavnosti; ona je malo žena a nimalo čovek; najčešće je dete i divljak za ceo život. Može da voli i da ne voli. Ruskinja kaže: možda sutra a možda nikad. Ovom tipu ženaodmetnika se najvećma približuje današnja evropska žena. Ona živi preko svoje volje u muževljevoj kući, gde jede i spava s njim bezradosno i bezžalosno, apatično i hladno. Ništa je osobito ne zadržava da ostane gde je, ili da ode sasvim drugde, gde bi bila isto tako usamljena i nepristupačna. Mnogo je manje ljubavi na svetu nego u literaturi; u jednom romanu ima više ljubavi nego u jednom velikom gradu. Ne čekajte nikakvo dobro od ženine pameti, nego samo od ženinog srca. Ja pamet čoveka računam po onom šta kaže, a pamet žene po onom što ne kaže. Možda sam već napred pomenuo:žena moral smatra estetikom a čovek logikom; a to znači da je moral kod nje u osećanju, a kod njega u glavi. Zato je žena moralnija nego čovek. Ali je još kanda opštija i sigurnija podela žena na ova tri tipa: supruga, ljubavnica, majka. Često se u jednoj istoj ženi nađe ljubavnica i majka; a često surpuga i majka; ali najređe supruga i ljubavnica. Skoro nikad nisu sva tri tipa ostvareni u jednoj istoj ženi; a da su ostvareni, to bi bio odista vrhunac božje mudrosti i božje ljubavi za čoveka. Žena ljubavnica i žena majka, to su žene instinkta, gde posredi nema ničeg isključivo čovečanskog, što ne bi postojalo čak i među nižim zoološkim felama. Dobra majka se nalazi čak i među zverovima, a dobra ljubavnica među pticama i među insektima. Skoro u najvišem broju slučajeva, žena je ili samo supruga, ili samo ljubavnica, ili samo majka. Francuskinja nije supruga nego ljubavnica i majka; Talijanka je supruga i majka; Španjolka je majka a Ruskinja je ljubavnica. Srpkinja je od svih drukčija: kad je najčistiji tip, ona je čoveku sestra. Stvarno, žena ima dve svoje misije na zemlji: da bude majka i da bude supruga. Ona je od prirode stvorena da bude majka, a samo je ljudskim zakonima naterana da bude supruga. Zato se žena skoro uvek odazove svojoj prvoj dužnosti, prema božanstvu i prirodi, a prilagođava se, sa manje ili više uspeha prema zakonima braka koji su ustanova čovekova. U toj vezi s prirodom, ona je velika i moćna; ali u toj vezi s čovekom, ona je slaba i često bedna, a zato i lažna. Prva njena misija je instinktivna, a druga razumna; prva nerasudna i mračna, a druga svesna i zato labava. Stoga se može istovremeno biti savršena majka ali rđava žena, jer su to dva razna puta i dva razna zakona. Žena je najviša u svojim bespolnim ljubavima; u ljubavi majke, sestre ili kćeri čovekove. Stari grčki tragičari su dali izvanrednih primera ovakvih ljubavi; one su i danas uzbudljivije nego savremena književna intriga ljubavnika i ljubavnice. Bilo je u antičkoj tragediji supruga koje su se takmičile u svojoj ljubavi ne samo sa ljubavnicama svojih muževa, nego čak i sa ljubavlju muževljevih roditelja za svog sina. Alekstida je umrla za svog muža da bi pokazala da ga voli većma nego što ga vole i njegovi roditelji, pošto ona odlazi s njime u smrt, a njegovi roditelji ostaše posmatrači, nemajući srca da i oni umru zajedno sa svojim sinom. Euri pid je od ove ljubavi napisao dramu, a Platon je pominjao ovaj slučaj u svojoj poznatoj teoriji o ljubavi. Ljubav kćeri i sestre se vidi u samoj Antigoni koja je dignuta do božanstva. Ljubav između brata i sestre je kod Grka dignuta do hrišćanske čistote. Ovo je tim uzvišenije što su se u tim istim stolećima persijski kraljevi ženili svojim kćerima i sestrama, kao i u faraonskom Egiptu, i kao mnogo docnije u ptolomejskom Egiptu, gde se Kleopatra bila udala za svog brata, kralja egipatskog. Ljubav između brata i sestre, tu uzvišenu ljubav dvoje mladih, koja je tako čista od svakog nereda spola, opevala je, sa grčkom uzvišenošću, još samo srpska narodna pesma. Prema ovoj čistoj ljubavi, izgleda da je svaka druga ljubav između čoveka i žene samo jedno fizičko slepilo, ili računsko prijateljstvo: jer svako od ovih dvoje ljubi na svoj način, u svoje vreme iz svojih razloga, sa svima protivrečnim sukobima pameti i krvi. U španskom Romanceru, mlada Himena, koja je najpre molila kralja da kazni Don Rodriga, ubicu njenog oca, docnije moli istog kralja da joj dadne Don Rodriga za muža, jer mladi hidalgo prolazi svaki dan ispod njenih prozora. ("Kako je lep ubicamog oca!") Čim žena počne da istinski voli čoveka, onda ga voli pomalo kao majka: tepa mu sitne i slatke reči; boji se za njegovo zdravlje, i utopljuje ga; i brani mu da pije, ili da odveć puši; i strepi od hiljadu prilika i stvari koje bi mogle da mu učine kakvo zlo. U najvišoj ekstazi srca, žena prestaje biti ženka, a postaje dobra majka i nežna sestra. Na ovoj sublimnoj i jedinoj tačci dva protivna i protivnička spola dolaze do idealnog izmirenja. Sve do te tačke su ti spolovi u stalnim sukobima, isključujući Se duhovno i duševno, i ne dodirujući se nego samo fizički. Čovek i žena se izmiruju samo u ljubavi čistog srca, i u ljubavi bespolnoj, odakle izbija iskra poezije, koja je magija sveta, sunce sunaca. 12. Čovek vlada ženom samo kad vlada sobom, a mi vladamo sobom samo kad više mislimo nego što osećamo. A naročito kad manje govorimo nego što bismo i sami hteli reći. Žena ne voli u ljubavi stradalnika, nego junaka; a junak je čovek koji stoji hladan pred neprijateljstvom žene, i koji je uvek gotov da je izgubi. Treba da čovek prepusti ženi ljubomoru; a žena će postati ljubomorna, čim čovek ne bude hteo da sam bude ljubomoran. Ako čovek nije ljubomoran nego žena, onda je on više gospodin nego što je ona gospsfa. Gospodin u ljubavi, to je čovek hladan u ljubavi; a hladan je u ljubavi samo onaj koji svoje častoljublje stavlja iznad ženske dobrote. Žena u čoveku uvek traži i muža i ljubavnika: traži i atmosferu porodične toplote, i, istovremeno, ljubavne slučajeve nagle, nejednake i nepredviđene. Ako to oboje ne nađe u mužu, onda ide da traži ljubavnika na drugom mestu; ali ako i ljubavnik naliči odveć na tip muža, onda se ona vraća kući s većim osećanjem otužnosti nego što je iz nje izišla. Žena je često mnogomužac, čak i stoga što je svaka žena već od petnaeste godine istraživala i nagađala u mladim ljudima svoje idealne muževe i svoje zamišljene ljubavnike. Ta navika joj ide zatim kroz ceo život. Zato nije čudo ako se ona i docnije zaludi napolju, i onda kad istinski voli i kod kuće. Nikad mladoj ženi nije stranac kakav mladić za kojeg vidi da bi mogla da ga voli. Vara se svaki čovek kad veruje da je pouzdan u ženu samo zato što ga ona voli. Srce je nebrojno, kao što je kazala jedna pesnikinja, a tako je mislila zato što je i sama bila žena. Ljubav je najnesigurnije osećanje. Postoje dva moguća braka: jedan za mlade i za mladost, i drugi za stare i za starost. Prvi da se podeli sreća i obest, a drugi da se podeli nesreća i bolest. Za jedan prsfe vreme vrlo brzo, a za drugi je uvek na vreme. Za prvi od ova dva braka su devojke obučene u belo, a za drugi udovice obučene u crno. Imaju i raspuštenice, obučene u crveno, ali one su žene za sve godine. Ženiti se udovicom, to je uvek imati brak gde predsedava jedan mrtvac u začelju stola, i koji je jači od živog domaćina; a u braku sa raspuštenicom, ima uvek još jedan muž, koji je samo odsutan, ali koji je uvek važniji od drugog. Muževi udovica i raspuštenica su svagda upoređivani; i to je njihova neminovna beda. A pošto je žena videla svog prvog čoveka u njeno doba kad su oči bile mlađe i srce bilo toplije, a sve stvari na zemlji radosnije i sjajnije, onda je ovaj drugi uvek u gubitku prema prvom. On gubi već time što nije prvi, a zato ne izgleda ni da je bolji. Pametan se čovek oženi na vreme. U mladosti je brak stvar ljubavi i spola, a u starosti je stvar slabosti i straha od samoće. Još stari Hesiod kaže da je doba za ljubav trideset godina za čoveka, a petnaest za ženu. Isti antički pesnik dodaje da je najbolje uzeti devojku čednu, jer je sposobna da se vaspitga u vrlini; da je mudro i oženiti se iz svog susedstva; i da treba bežati, kao od zla najgoreg, od žene koja voli pirovanja i koja je strasna, jer, kaže, ona sagori čoveka bez buktinje, i obori ga u starost pre vremena. U poslednjem stoleću produžen je vek čovekov, i danas se više ne zove ni starac svojim pravim imenom. Uostalom, nikad naše godine ne brojimo mi, nego nam ih broje žene. U XVIII veku starci su, možda poslednji put, još priznavali godine kao merilo mladosti i starosti. Monteskje kaže u svom autoportretu, tako skromno i bezabazleno: "U trideset petoj, ja sam još voleo žene." Nesreća je što naše ludilo za ženom traje duže negoli i naša snaga za ženu; kao što se reklo da je prestareli Luj XIV, trajao duže nego njegov zlatni vek. Do šezdesete godine, normalan čovek može biti i prijatelj ljudi i ljubavnik žena, jer to dvoje idu naporedo; a odatle do sedamdesete, nastaje mir; ali od osamdesete nastaje samo bolest. Njegoš koji je umro mlad i apolonski lep, kaže da nema veće bruke od starosti. Međutim, Ciceron je napisao svoje delo "0 starosti" u kom hvali starost. Odista, ni sve starosti nisu bez lepote. Ima starost roditelja koji uživaju u deci, i artista koji uživaju u svom delu, i generala koji uživaju u svojoj slavi. Ali ja lično, nikad nisam držao do života, nego do mladosti, kao što se nisam bojao smrti nego bolesti. Mladost je lepa što je nerasudna i obesna, i što ne zagleda u sve pored čega prođe. S godinama čovek izgubi oči, i to je zlo; ali zatim dobije i drugi vid za sve stvari, a to je još gore. Čovek se vremenom naročito smanjuje prema samom sebi. Zaista, sva je tragedija čovekova u tome, roditi se i proći kroz sav život, a ostati do kraja veka slep za najveće istine života. Mladost to još ne oseća, što može i čini najveću njenu lepotu. Ml&dost uzima za sreću sve ono što starost smatra sujetom ili ludilom. Kad bi mladost imala filozofiju staraca, ne bi bilo na svetu nijednog sunčanog dana. Velike sreće izgledaju vezane za velike nesreće. Tako je bezbroj ljudi velikih sudbina napustilo život u očajanju, kao žrtve svoje veličine: Hanibal, Pompej, Cezar, Napoleon; ili kao žrtve naročitog prokletstva: Hajdn slep, Betoven gluv, Milton slep, Leopardi grbav. Mladost ne vidi kobne stvari života, i zato je mladost viša nego život. Bio sam često sa jednim mladim stranim kraljem pre nego što je bio proteran iz svoje zemlje. Ja sam tad mislio, kakva je to nesreća izgubiti jedno kraljevstvo. Ali sam brzo sam sebi dodao: "A ja sam izgubio mladost, što je nešto još više..." Lako je razumeti ženu starog veka, matronu, ženu šefova legija ili senatora, neuku i dobru kao Virginija, lukavu kao Livija, i razvratnu kao Julija. Lako je razumeti istočnjačku ženu, koja, kao u olovnom plaštu, živi u svojoj gluposti i poslušnosti. I ženu srednjeg veka, mističnu i seksualnu. Ali kakvo mesto treba dati današnjoj Evi, koja želi da i sama čoveka dostigne u njegovim porocima, kad ne može da ga dostigne u njegovom božanskom stvaralačkom geniju. To je žena koja je gotova da izgubi svaku vrlinu, i onu u kojoj je jedino bila viša nego 13. Žena je, ipak i neosporno, najveća iluzija čovekova. Ne postoji nijedna sreća koja je u stanju da domaši radost ljubavi. Sve drugo može biti slava, uspeh i satisfakcija, ali je žena jedino pijanstvo srca. Ni sve tamne strane ženina karaktera kao da ne postoje nego zato da bude osvetljen samo jedan njen deo, onaj u kojem ona najviše zrači, i koji je uvek božanstven. Nema nesreće čovekove koju žena nije u stanju ili da sasvim neutralizira, ili veoma ublaži. Veličina žene je u velikim momentima; u sitnim događajima je ona sitna. I sitna je samo u odnosu na svoj spol, koji je glavni uzrok svih nereda u njenom duhu uvek svežem, i u njenom srcu koje ima puno nežnosti, i onda kad nema puno plemenitosti. Budina žena je bila njegova energija. Kada su mnogi ljudi postajali gotovi brodolomnici i pogorelci, samo im je žena davala nove iluzije za život. Velike zvezde se vide samo u sutonu dana, a velike ljubavi samo u sutonu sreće. Nema veće radosti čovekove od one koju može da podeli sa jednom ženom. Nema za heroja nijednog pravog trijumfa ako ne može da svoj pobednički mač spusti pred noge žene koju voli. Nigde ni sujeta čovekova nije veća nego pred ženom. Nigde ni dobrota, ni viteštvo, ne mogu toliko biti stavljeni na iskušenje, koliko pred tim finim i nežnim i komplikovanim stvorenjem kakva je žena. I čovekova hrabrost i čovekov genije, nisu drugo nego dve brutalne sile prirode: njih čovekova savest mora najpre da oplemeni, kako ne bi okrenule na štetu drugih nego na slavu opštu. Ali ljubav za ženu rađa se već s početka puna plemenitosti, jer hoće da se žrtvuje i da usreći. Čovek veruje u ljubav, i kad nije nikad bio voljen; i zanosi se ljubavlju i onda kada ne voli ženu. Bilo je čak i velikih pesnika čija je ljubav u stvarnom životu bila sasvim drukčija, nego ideja koju su oni stvarno imali o ljubavi, pišući svoja dela. Engleski veliki pesnik Milton, koji je pevao samo raj i anđele, bio je ne samo rđav otac, nego i nesnosan muž; i zbog Miltonove brutalnosti je njegova žena morala da napusti njegovo ognjište. A on je ipak opevao svoju Evu istom visokom egzaltacijom kao Dante svoju Beatriču. Ima nesreća koje ne postoje za čoveka, ali postoje za ženu, kao i obratno. Najveća ženina nesreća, to je kad počne verovati da njena lepota propada. Ovo verovanje, na žalost, počinje vrlo rano, čak pre tridesete godine; i zato je potpuna sreća ženina vrlo kratkog veka. Strah da poružnja, dostiže vrhunac njenog očajanja, kakvo ljudi ne mogu ni zamisliti. Ova vrsta nesreće ne postoji za čoveka, zato što on s godinama ne poružnja, nego često postane čak i lepši. Osim toga, čovekova lepota nema u društvu i životu ono mesto koje ima lepota ženina. Čovek bi imao isto očajanje samo kad bi znao da s godinama propada njegova pamet, ali se i tu događa sasvim protivno, jer je čovek s godinama sve pametniji. Samo gubitak zdravlja ili časti, bile bi za čoveka dve nesreće nepopravljive zauvek, a sve drugo je odista samo u njegovim rukama. Ženino očajanje za izgubljenu lepotu, prevazilazi i njeno žaljenje za izgubljeno zdravlje, ili za svoje propalo ime. One bi volele biti i bolesne, i važiti za nečasne, i biti siromašne, nego važiti za ružne među ljudima, i, možda, još više među ženama. Ali je sreća što ženina lepota opada lagano i postupno, i što se žena toliko navikne na svoje lice, ogledajući se svaki dan u ogledalu, da i ne opazi ni kad istinski poružnja. Međutim, kad bi se žena oglednula u ogledalu samo svake pete godine, mnoge bi presvisle od bola. Ima divan starogrčki epigram jedne kurtizane: "Ja, čiji je drski smeh ispunjavao Grčku, ja, Laida, koja je doskora imala na pragu čitava jata ljubavnika, posvećujem ovo ogledalo Afroditi, jer neću da sebe gledam ovakvu kakva sam, a onakvu kakva sam bila juče, ne mogu." Za žene izgubiti lepotu, znači kao tvrdici izgubiti svoj novac, ili kao vojniku svoj mač i slavu, ili građaninu svoj ugled. Ima i mnogo žena koje su ružne, ali im se dive ljudi ako su plemenite. Međutim, nisu ipak tim utešene te nesrećne žene, kao što nisu time zadovoljeni ni ti dobri ljudi. I Viktor Igo je otimao drugima žene, ali se nikad nije otimao za žensku ljubav, jer je bio zaljubljen u sebe, i to sasvim onoliko koliko su drugi ljudi zaljubljeni u ženu. Bio je još veliki broj pesnika, čak i najvećih, koji su imali talenta za pesmu, a nisu imali talenta za ljubav; i ko zna kolika je to bila nesreća i za njih i za svet. 14. Žena je oduvek, neosporno, i najveći podstrek ljudskog uma i ljudske energije. Ona je inspirator kao Bog i priroda, mada sama nije tvorac. Ali ipak više vredi žena kao inspiratorka, nego da je i sama tvorac. Za mene više vredi Rafaelova lepa Fornarina, nego i sama romansijerka Džordž Eliot, ili matematičarka gospođa di Šatle. Bez velikih inspiratorki ništa nije veliko urađeno; a sve što su one same uradile, nije otišlo dalje od osrednjosti. Žene sviraju posvednevno, a nisu dale nijednog kompozitora; i govore samo o ljubavi, a nisu dale nijednog velikog liričara, bar u hrišćanska vremena; i večno govore, a nisu dale nijednog velikog besednika. Sve je veliko stvoreno bez ženskog pera, ženskog dleta i ženske kičice. U učenoj Aleksandriji IVog veka, lepotica Hipatija je tumačila filozofima kretanje zvezda i Platonovu filozofiju, i napisala tri važna dela, ali zakone prirode i zakone misli su pronalazili ipak samo ljudi. I sama ova Hipatija nije ostala toliko važna koliko atinska hetera Aspasija. Zlatni vek atinski vezan je za Aspasiju, kao za Atinu Paladu koja je stražarila na tvrđavi Akropolisa. Sokrat je, kažu, od bez suza, a ipak duboke i velike; ali, izvesno, čovek pamti samo one ljubavi zbog kojih je stradao. Ljubav je stradanje, a sve drugo nije ljubav. Čovek ne voli, nego čak i mrzi, one koji su ga obavezali; i svaki svoj dug, moralni kao i materijalni, smatra podjednako teretom i uniženjem. Žena međutim, nije nezahvalna i lakoma nego samo u svojoj kući i u svom braku; i nema osećanja blagodarnosti jedino prema porodici, pošto smatra da joj ova sve duguje. Sasvim kao dete. Ali pažnja tuđinca je, naprotiv, zbunjuje i obeshrabruje, i razneži. I opet kao dete. Zato se ljudi za sve vrste svojih sebičnosti najvećma služe ovom njenom delikatnom odlikom karaktera. Žene daju svoje telo onom koji je prema njima puno pažljiv i požrtvovan, ili koji o njima ima lepše mišljenje nego drugi, često i samo lepa reči. Prvi moreplovci su zadobijali na Tahitima sve žene samo time što su im poklanjali nojeva pera za kojima su one ludovale. U evropskom salonu imaju pesnici uspeha kod žena koliko i milijarderi: ovi za njihove zlatne reči, koliko oni drugi za njihove zlatne pare. Istina, da se te reči nađu, treba talenta, a to znači treba i ludovanja a ne samo mudrovanja. Ljubav je, uostalom, mnogo više detinjasta stvar, nego stvar filozofije; nju su ljudi samo komplikovali i napravili najvećom fatalnošću. Antički mudraci i pesnici slikali su Erosa kao dete, a ne kao mudraca. Kategorija:Blago cara Radovana Kategorija:Jovan Dučić Kategorija:Proza